


Chilly

by orphan_account



Category: Cow Chop (YouTube RPF), The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, aleks is lazy af, james loves life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aleks 'needs' his sleep - James is hungry I can't think of summaries or titles sorry This is just a short lil thing to break the ice into the cow chop fic world??!?!!? I don't even know





	

Winter was maybe the best time to wake up, ever. The summertime was too hot and sticky, spring got humid, and in fall too many people were always taking walks in the morning, checking out the foliage. But winter- winter was great. Everything was quiet, a blanket of snow hushing the outside world. Something about the way the light hit the windows and reflected off the ground was beautiful, all clear and bright. The air seemed crisp and fresh, freezing even just above the blankets, so that James’s breath made visible little puffs of air.   
That couldn’t be right. The heater must have been broken. James would have to go fix it, but right now he didn’t mind. He didn’t get cold, really, and appreciated sitting in bed, admiring the beauty of the backyard out the bedroom window.   
He could see little icicles dangling from the roof, it was so cold they weren’t even dripping or melting at all. He could break one off and eat it like a popsicle, probably. Or he could make Trevor do it. It seemed like the kind of thing that would backfire in the most delightful way, choking Trevor with an icicle.   
The outside world had become a complete wonderland. Everything was covered in sparkling white, like a scene from a Christmas movie. The snow was at least four feet high, barring anyone from the roads, and thus keeping Aleks and James stuck at the house, where they had stayed late editing. It was nearly a state emergency, the radio had said.   
So James was content to stay in bed.   
Although, he couldn’t any longer when the temptation hit to press his face against the window, breath fogging up the glass as he gazed out at the yard, if one could even call it a yard any more. It looked like ‘fucking Narnia’, as Aleks had said last night. But it was even more like Narnia today. The sun had barely risen, and literally every piece of snow and ice was glittering. There was snow on each tree branch, too, and the great Fir by the fence looked downright magical.  
James could have stayed and watched it all morning, had it not been for a pitiful whine from the bed. James rolled his eyes. If he was a morning person, then Aleks was the complete opposite. Given the choice, he wouldn’t even get up every morning, setting up some sort of crazy editing station at the foot of the bed.   
“James,” Aleks croaked. “It’s cold, come back!” He was barely even awake, his voice warbly and a bit slurred. James smiled, turning away from the window to slip back under the covers. He reached out his arms to pull Aleks against his chest. The younger man groaned and tried to squirm away.   
“You’re cold!” he implored, furrowing his brow as he tugged the blankets tighter around himself. James was always warm, and Aleks was always cold. Their difference in weight could have attributed to that, but Aleks was from Russia, he was supposed to be predisposed to lower temperatures. Nonetheless, even in summertime, the younger man could be seen clutching his biceps or shivering if the AC was too high.   
James pressed his hands to Aleks’ lower back, erupting in laughter when Aleks nearly cried.   
“That’s not cool!” He turned away, mumbling angrily about trying to fall back asleep. James chuckled at the feeling of Aleks’ hands trying to push him across the bed.   
“Dude, your hands are so clammy,” James griped, making a face as Aleks glared at him. His cheeks were flushed pink from the sheer amount of blankets they had on, and James was sure he was overheating.   
“Why are you so difficult?” Aleks moaned, and James burst out laughing again. The nerve Aleks had, to call James difficult, after calling him into bed only to shove him away. The irony made it hard to stop laughing.   
“I’m difficult?” he asked, shimmying his way to Aleks, snaking his arms round his slight waist. Aleks rolled over, his eyes a little glassy and droopy. James thought it was adorable.   
“Mm hmm,” Aleks answered shortly in a contented sort of way, having found the right way to snuggle against James’s side. Heat was flooding them both now, and James could tell Aleks was drifting off again. But that wasn’t okay- it was too late in the morning, and once the cuddle had begun, James wasn’t about to let Aleks fall back asleep. It happened too often to be alright, with James at least. He was a self proclaimed cuddling expert, and Aleks was in dire need of a good cuddle.   
“C’mon, no sleeping,” he mumbled, shaking Alek’s shoulder to try and rouse him. The younger man just uttered something negative in response and shoved his face in James’s chest.   
“You need to wake up!” James cried, “The day is upon us! The light has shone through the window yonder- you need to stop fucking drooling if that’s what that is!”   
With a high pitched, nasally giggle, Aleks unlatched his mouth from James’s bicep. The older man pursed his lips comically, rolling his eyes.   
“Just let me get a few more hours.” Aleks groaned, turning over again. James blanched.   
“A few more hours?! Minutes, maybe, but hours? Aleks, it’s like eleven o’clock!” James couldn’t stop himself from laughing at Aleks’ face. He looked genuinely hurt, like these words were a realisation.   
“A little while longer, please,” he said simply, closing his eyes once more. James wasn’t dumb. He knew ‘a little while longer’ would turn into it being four o’clock with Aleks still rolling around in bed. But James was also maybe the most whipped boyfriend that ever lived, and had extreme trouble denying Aleks even the tiniest thing.   
“Okay, but I’m so hungry, so literally just another minute,” he grumbled, letting his dumb Russian get back into his initial snuggling position. And then Aleks was asleep again. After what couldn’t have been more than a few seconds, his mouth was slack, snorting every few breaths because he was always so goddamn congested. James could have killed a man. He didn’t, of course, and after a minute or two of deliberation, he tried to shimmy out of bed. Aleks’ arms clutching madly at his sides didn’t make this very easy, and the two men groaned at the same time, for different reasons.   
“C’mon, you said I could have longer!” Aleks whined, and James rolled his eyes.   
“Yeah, it’s been like, five minutes since I said that, and it’s nearly noon and I haven’t even eaten!” he snapped, thinking longingly of coffee and bagels that lay downstairs. Aleks looked as though he might, too, be thinking along the same lines, as he rubbed his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows.   
“Kiss before you go?” he asked sweetly, fluttering his eyes comically. James smirked, resisting the urge to smack Aleks upside the head.   
“You’re not coming?”   
“I need to ease into this conscious world, James,” said Aleks, stretching out across the bed. “I can’t just ‘get up’, as you folk call it.”   
James shook his head, pursing his lips so he wouldn’t laugh and encourage Aleks even more.   
“Alright, well, I’ll bring you up some coffee then,” he decided, delivering a quick tickle to Aleks’ exposed stomach that made him scrunch up and scowl.   
“I’ll just drink yours,” he replied darkly, and he launched up to crash his lips against James’s before he let the older man finally leave.


End file.
